Taiyo
|producer = Tsunku |Next = 2nd STAGE 2nd Album (2000) |Single1 = Tsuki to Taiyou |Single2 = Gatamekira |Single3 = Uchuu de La Ta Ta |Single4 = Everyday Everywhere |Single5 = Magic of Love }} Taiyo & Ciscomoon 1 is Taiyou to Ciscomoon first album. It was released on October 27, 1999. Out of the 14 tracks, 5 of the songs are new tracks and 4 of the tracks are instrumentals. The CD-ROM extra content features photo galleries, biographies, a music player with the songs on the album, and video interviews with the members. Some copies came with a application card, where you could participate in a lottery where you could win one of the four pistols used for the CD cover for Magic of Love. Furthermore, 100 people in the lottery could win a special Taiyou to Ciscomoon pin badge. It sold 108,100 copies in its first week and 192,340 copies total, making it the group's best-selling release. Tsunku said this about the album: "After completing their 1 stage, they are now moving onto the 2 stage. Before that, let’s look back at the album. All tracks are love songs, but from the beginning to the end, I created this album as if this was the girls' entire lives. When you listen to the lyrics, please try replacing the words such as 'Love' and 'Song' with 'Music' to understand the concept of what I am trying to express here." Tracklist #Introduction #Tsuki to Taiyou #Gatamekira #Interlude 1 ~Breath~ #Be Cool Down #Hey You! #Interlude 2 ~Soul Train~ #Magic of Love #Chinmoku (沈黙; Silence) #Uchuu de La Ta Ta #Interlude 3 ~Wo Xiang Ni~ (Interlude 3 ～〜我想你～; Interlude 3 ~ I’m Thinking About You~) #Sunrise Sore Demo Hi wa Noboru (Sunriseそれでも陽は昇る; Sunrise – And the Sun Will Keep on Rising) #Everyday Everywhere #ENDLESS LOVE ~I Love You More~ #Finale Featured Members *Kominato Miwa *Inaba Atsuko *RuRu *Shinoda Miho Album Information All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #Introduction #*Guitar: Kato Kaoru #*MC: U.M.E.D.Y. #Tsuki to Taiyou #Gatamekira #Interlude 1 ~Breath~ #Be Cool Down #*Arrangement, Programming: BYE II 3 #*Background Vocal: Taiyou to Ciscomoon #Hey You! #*Arrangement, Programming: Shitamachi Kyoudai #*Guitar: Yamaguchi Eiji #*Turntable: DJ Hiro #*Background Vocal: Taiyou to Ciscomoon #*Rap: U.M.E.D.Y., Taiyou to Ciscomoon #Interlude 2 ~Soul Train~ #Magic of Love #Chinmoku #*Arrangement, Programming, Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Sax & Flute: Yamamoto Kouju #*Trumpet: Yokan #*Background Vocal: Taiyou to Ciscomoon, Tsunku #Uchuu de La Ta Ta #Interlude 3 ~Wo Xiang Ni~ #Sunrise Sore Demo Hi wa Noboru #*Arrangement, MPC, MC: U.M.E.D.Y. #*Guitar: Amaking #*Talkbox: Como-Lee #*Turntable: DJ Tomo #*Keyboards: Saito Jin #*Sample Diggin': DJ MA$A #*M.C.: Miss Monday #*Background Vocal, Rap: Taiyou to Ciscomoon #Everyday Everywhere #ENDLESS LOVE ~I Love You More~ #*Arrangement, Other Instruments, Chorus: Matsubara Ken #*Guitar: Ishinari Masato #*Bass: Hizawa Tatsuhiko #*Piano: Kato Kazuhiro #*Percussion: Kimura Makoto #*Harp: Asakawa Tomoyuki #*Strings: Gen Ittetsu #*Trumpet: Miyashiro Eric, Kobayashi Futoshi #*Trombone: Nakagawa Eijiro #*Tenor Sax: Takegami Yoshinari #*Background Vocal, Clap: Taiyou to Ciscomoon, Tsunku, Shin #Finale Concert Performances ;Be Cool Down *Gatameki-live *CONCERT TOUR 2000 YO! YO! Taiyo-La! Muunsan no Dance Tengoku *Are Kara 10nen Taiyou to Ciscomoon LIVE 2009 Last&NewDecade *Last & Νew Decade 2 ;Hey You! *Gatameki-live *CONCERT TOUR 2000 YO! YO! Taiyo-La! Muunsan no Dance Tengoku *DO-DA! Taiyo & Ciscomoon vs T&C Bomber *Are Kara 10nen Taiyou to Ciscomoon LIVE 2009 Last&NewDecade ;Chinmoku *Are Kara 10nen Taiyou to Ciscomoon LIVE 2009 Last&NewDecade *Last & Νew Decade 2 ;Sunrise Sore Demo Hi wa Noboru *Gatameki-live *CONCERT TOUR 2000 YO! YO! Taiyo-La! Muunsan no Dance Tengoku *DO-DA! Taiyo & Ciscomoon vs T&C Bomber *Are Kara 10nen Taiyou to Ciscomoon LIVE 2009 Last&NewDecade ;ENDLESS LOVE ~I Love You More~ *Gatameki-live *CONCERT TOUR 2000 YO! YO! Taiyo-La! Muunsan no Dance Tengoku *℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ - ℃-ute *℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ - ℃-ute *Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR & 9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ - Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi *℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ - ℃-ute *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ - Tanaka Anri, Sawada Yuri, Ogawa Saki *Are Kara 10nen Taiyou to Ciscomoon LIVE 2009 Last&NewDecade *℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Shocking LIVE~ - ℃-ute *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ - Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2015 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ - ℃-ute *℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ - ℃-ute *℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ - ℃-ute *Last & Νew Decade 2 Trivia *First press: a sticker, a clear file cover, two flyers, flyer for original goods and CD-ROM extra content. *℃-ute covered "ENDLESS LOVE ~I Love You More~" on their first album, Cutie Queen VOL.1. Track by track interview, Tsunku Gallery D-01TmnU8AAh4RE.jpg|Application card for lottery tickets D-01U22UEAE7zUX.jpg|You could win one of these pistols References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Be Cool Down, Hey You!, Chinmoku, Sunrise Sore Demo Hi wa Noboru, ENDLESS LOVE ~I Love You More~ cs:Taiyo & Ciscomoon 1 da:Taiyo & Ciscomoon 1 de:Taiyo & Ciscomoon 1 es:Taiyo & Ciscomoon 1 fr:Taiyo & Ciscomoon 1 it:Taiyo & Ciscomoon 1 ja:Taiyo & Ciscomoon 1 Category:Taiyou to Ciscomoon Albums Category:1999 Albums Category:4 Members Line-Up Category:Debut Album Category:Highest Selling Album Category:Longest Charting Album Category:Highest Ranking Album Category:Inaba Atsuko Albums In Category:Gold Certification